battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:Nightmare Shard
The Scenario is a two-player map that can be played on standard, advanced, and expert difficulties. __TOC__ Goals * The Witches ** Reach and protect the Shard in the South ** Eradicate the Twilight infestations ** Keeping units close to the Shard will grant you power * Chaos Magic ** Beware of the wild magic that may strike in frozen and scorched areas Overview You are not required to have units protecting the shard. You only need to stop the witches from reaching the shard. All of the camps (containing the Twilight Infestations which are both, spawning buildings and objectives to destroy) are fairly vulnerable to air, with only three Twilight Slayers archers and only one Twilight Skyscorcher anti-air tower in each camp, with the exception of the camp at the center top of the map. The spawning building in the camp nearest to the starting base can be taken out by 3 Mana Wings if they are built and moved to attack the building: if this is done as fast as possible, only one of the three initial spawns of Twilight Slayers will spawn out of it, 53 seconds from the start of the game in Advanced difficulty. The one unit will probably kill 2 of the Mana Wings, leaving one free to kill all the ground troops, which will not respawn. Practice makes perfect, especially avoiding the Twilight Skyscorcher nearby, which will turn Mana Wings to dust almost instantaneously. The Skyscorchers are in the part of each camp closest to the center of the map: with the west camp, this is the southeast of the camp, and for the eastern camp, it is the northwest corner. The Twilight Infestation spawning building is quite close to the anti-air towers, but flying creatures attacking from the opposite side of the spawning building will be out of its range. The spawning building is northwest of the Skyscorcher in the western camp and east of the corresponding tower in the eastern camp. Setting up a self sufficient low maintenance, tower-heavy defense means you only have to come back to repair, and in Advanced difficulty, to kill the Twilight Dancers that bombard wells, orbs, and towers from long range. Whatever air unit your current orbs allow can be part of your defense, as Dancers can only hit ground units. Towers do not count toward the unit limit, increasing their number allows unit defenders to be deleted, and attacking forces to expand. Put Shamans, Crystal Fiends, Cultist Masters, and other such fragile units in a good position on Hold Ground, permanently; like all allies in all games everywhere, they are supposed to be on your side, but the AI makes them very convincing suicidal covert traitors who are trying to undermine your war plans by sacrificing themselves at a crucial moment. They even do things that are contrary to the usual behaviour, like run past wounded units to attack Witches outside the walls. So use Hold Ground and they cannot betray you and their ostensible companions. Air units give control over this map unmatched by ground. They can avoid the traps, head quickly to help stressed areas, and in the southern bases they have only three units of Twilight Slayers archers and one Twilight Skyscorcher anti-air tower to destroy. The middle bases would be no harder, with the same single tower and four weaker Twilight Archers, except they also spawn four Twilight Creep, which can do a lot of damage to air units. Luckily, their attacks are slow and can be dodged; their attack is not auto-hit, and the amount of damage is determined by how close units are when the blast goes off. If you want to reduce micromanagement, just kill one and then click a point far enough outside of the camp; the units are all tethered to the base and will only pursue a short way. Then just repeat until the Infestation is exposed. The units in patrols, and even the number of Witches from each camp, increase as the number of camps decrease, so there is little decrease in the difficulty of patrols heading for the Shard. Quite the contrary; when there is only one camp left, it will spawn formidable foes: e.g. one Twilight Abomination for each patrol in Advanced difficulty. Walkthrough Standard Advanced Build the southern wall at both starting locations. Build 3 towers at each. The witches will attack the walls on their way to the shard. You may also add archers onto the walls. Next task is to assemble an army to attack the first camp to the north of your starting location (Moon refers to them as Infected Shadow Bases when they are both destroyed). It is difficult since you are limited to T1 units. If you don't have strong T1 cards, ignore the enemy units and only attack the spawn structure. Once the spawn structure is gone, you can eliminate the enemy units from the camp in successive attacks. With the first camp cleared, build the wells and the orb. You now build a T2 army to take out the next camp. You may leave the orb unguarded until you clear out the next camp. The next easiest camp is the Northwest or Northeast corner. I used Spikeroots. Firestalkers should work well. After you clear the second or third camp(not sure which), large creatures begin accompanying the witches. The large creatures will attack your second and first orbs. You have T3 now, so can place Drones at the orbs to guard. The camps on either side of the middle spawn Twilight Creep flying units and are tough to destroy. I flew over the backside of the camps with Swamp Drakes to destroy the spawn buildings. When spawn buildings are gone, you can do hit-and-run attacks to wipe out the enemy units. However, note that killing the buildings is what triggers larger enemies and more Witches to appear in the patrols, so cleaning up the units by leaving an air unit to do it automatically will give time to prepare for the bigger patrols. The camps in the middle of the north edge of the map are the hardest. There is a Twilight Willsapper in the middle which will paralyze several units, and almost instantaneously re-paralyze the same units, or it may choose others if they are in range. Four or even five Giant Wyrms or other big units can be locked down this way, and if they are too near the path on either side, Witches will kill them; if they are ground units, the Twilight Crawlers will kill them. Take it out with long range units like Fire Stalker, Spore Launcher or Necrofury. Or use ranged units to pull out the two Twilight Crawlers and destroy them, before sending in four or five small units (keeping in mind the unit limit; x6 squads take more of it) to be paralyzed. Then bring in better units to destroy the Willsapper. There is another Willsapper in the center of the map, at the strip of land running north-south with the twin power wells on it. When all the spawn camps are gone, the map is won. Expert Solo Advanced Differences from 2 player Unit limit is a problem with stacking two walls full of Archers, which take up 6 of the 120 allowed. Even one Windweaver, with one Shaman healing, will eventually wear down the Witches, and will suffice at times you need a ground unit to claim orbs or wells. Two is much safer, and can be used by non-Nature players or even Free-2-Play players without a Shaman, with one attacking and one healing near a building. Try to use your best towers, but in Advanced difficulty at least, the damaging storms in the fire/ice/etc circles damage buildings as well (this may be due to a recent patch, as many videos of the map show towers in the damage zones as one of the strategies for taking the first camp). So place buildings in tactically worse but safe places rather than in the damage areas. Walkthrough Follow the Mana Wings strategy above for a quick start, and/or use Shadow Phoenix or Skyfire Drakes to take out the second southern Shadow base. Towers, as of a patch, can no longer be placed on damage zones without being destroyed, so adjust that strategy accordingly. Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: Category:Walkthroughs Category:Maps Category:PvE Maps Category:2P Maps Category:The Twilight Taint Campaign